A Link is formed
by chibi fighter
Summary: after receiving a letter inviting Link to Brawl he has one question. Who the heck is Toon Link? This is how I imagined them meeting was like. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic! :)


A/N: This is my first story so I apologize if it's not very good. If you ever have a suggestion to improve my writing I'm all ears. Other than that I hope you enjoy and super smash bros belongs to Nintendo. Basically I own nothing.

A Link is formed

Links pov

Today was not a usual day. It started out normal. I woke up, got dressed ate breakfast etc. When I checked my mail however I noticed a letter with a weird symbol. It was a circle with a horizontal line and a vertical line going through it. When I opened it said the following

_Congratulations Link,_

_You have been chosen to be part of the Brawl. You will make many new alleys as well as many new enemies as you fight to become stronger. Explore and discover all new fighting arenas, experiment with more items and uncover the mystery of the new item the Smash Ball. When activated the user can perform their Final Smash, the users full potential is gathered up in a short burst and used to knock out any opponents. Smash starts in one week. Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely_

_Master hand_

_Other smasher_

_Zelda/sheik_

_Ganondorf_

_Toon Link_

I was so happy I was going back to the smash mansion. I could finally see all my friends again! Marth, Roy (a/n: I know he's not in ssbb. This is before link went there and found out. He only knows about people from his game that are going there) Pikachu etc. Although my happiness soon became confusion as I looked at the other smashers names again. Who the heck is Toon Link? I know Young Link. The younger me who I didn't fighting because if he was ever seriously hurt then it would be bad for me being future him but who was Toon Link? I guess I'll have to wait a week to find out.

Toon Links pov

I'm so excited! I'm also a little nervous. I just got a letter saying I was going to apart of Brawl. I don't really know what Brawl is but it said I would get stronger and make new friends and use new items! Also Zelda's going be there! I wonder why they called her sheik also in the letter. They must have meant Tetra but put sheik by accident. Ganondorf is also going to be there which I don't like. Although I have the triforce of courage I still do get afraid sometimes and Ganondorf is pretty scary. If I have any problems though me and Zelda beat him once Zelda and I can do it again! The letter also saying it starts in…1 week. I can't wait!

*1 Week later*

*Links pov *

I took a deep breath in and exhaled. Ganondorf already entered the portal to the Smash Mansion. Hand in hand Zelda and I enter the portal together. After we entered the portal and in front of the mansion we both went inside the mansion. In the entrance hall was filled with the sound of reunion as friends saw each other again. Zelda told me she was going to say hi to peach and left. As I made my way through the sea of fighters trying to find my friends I felt a sudden force on my stomach come at me causing me to fall down. I look too see a yellow electric mouse.

"Pikachu!" I exclaimed, hugging the Pokémon, "How's it been?" Pikachu responded with a happy "Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Called a young boy. He wore a red cap and had blue jeans and a red vest and a black shirt underneath. Pikachu jumped off me to greet the boy. I guess he's one of the newcomers. That reminds me, I better find out who Toon link is. He's probably a newcomer as well and he's probably looking for other people from his universe as well. I get up and start my search.

*Toon links pov*

"What do you mean you didn't receive a letter?" I asked Tetra. The blonde pirate scowled. "I mean I never received any mail from any Rito's." Tetra responded starting to get frustrated. "But this letter says you're going to be there see?" I said showing her the letter. Tetra took it from me then rolled her eyes. "It must be a different Zelda. I go by Tetra not Sheik." I started to get nervous. Ganondorf was going to this Brawl place too. What if he attacks me? I couldn't beat him on my own. Tetra notices my nervousness. "Link you crossed the sea, gained all the goddesses pearls and defeated Ganondorf. You may have needed "Zelda's" help but believe it or not you're becoming stronger and stronger each day. I bet if you fought Ganondorf this time around you'd beat him for sure." I smile. "Thanks Tetra," I say. A Portal opens. I grab my suitcase. "Bye Link! Write to me when you get there!" I hear Tetra call. "I will!" I responded although it's unheard as the portal sucks me.

*Link pov*

"Hey link!" I hear a voice call. I turn around and see Marth with another guy. He had blue hair and a bandanna ties around his head and a cape that was tattered at the bottom on.

"Hey Marth," I start. "Hi…other….guy…"

"Ha ha," The other blue haired warrior laughed, "My name is Ike." "Well nice to meet you Ike." I say shaking hands with him. "So where's Roy?" I asked. Marth seemed to get a little upset at me asking. "He wasn't accepted back into the smash mansion."

"Sorry to hear," I said. "It's alright besides me and Roy still stay in contact." "Oh I almost forgot. Marth Ike can you guys help me find a newcomer named Toon link. I don't have the slightest idea of who he is. Heck I never even saw him before."

"Well help you find him, right Ike?" asked Marth "You can count on us!"

"Thanks guys." With that we split ways to find the missing link.

*Toon links pov*

I entered the giant house in front of me and gawk at how many different people there are inside. I saw an angle, a robot, an orange dragon and even really fat guy with a weird mustache. As I walk around I bump into someone. "Whoa…sorry Mister," I say. Whoever I bumped into however I bumped into didn't accept my apology because I heard a growl. I looked up to see a very angry dark skin man with ginger hair looking down at me. It was an even scarier version of Ganondorf.

"Looks like someone doesn't enjoy living," He says in a low voice. He makes a grab for me but I dodge and unsheathe my sword. Ganondorf smirks. "So….you must be Toon link. Thanks for saving me the trouble of having to find you and kill you," He says. Then a fight starts.

*Links pov*

Still no sign of this Toon Link guy. 'I wonder if he decided not to come here after all' as I finish that thought I hear a battle cry similar to mine coming from the left of me. I go to see what going on to see a chibi version of me getting ready to fight Ganondorf. 'The chibi is gonna get himself killed! I better intervene.' I think stepping in the middle of the two.

"Break it up you two! Ganon why are you picking on a kid?" I demand. Ganondorf rolls his eyes. "This isn't some ordinary kid," He ominously states before walking away. "What the heck do you mean?!" I question sounding kind of immature. My questions fall to death ears however as he's lost so the sea of smashers. I turn to the kid and bend down to his height. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah," He responds. "Trust me its best you try not to get in the way of people like Ganondorf," I say. The kid pouts and lets out a huff. "All I did was bump into him by accident. I said I was sorry but he got all mad and me. He also called me a Toon Link, whatever that is,"

I finally found out who Toon Link was. "So you're Toon Link." I say smiling. "No I'm Link," Says the chibi, "see?" He says, shoving the Smash letter in my face. "See? Right there is says Link," He says. I take out my letter and show him the names on my letter. "The letter states the other people from your universe that you're going to be fighting with," I start showing him the name "Toon link" on the letter. "Still how come I never saw you in Hyrule? I mean I think I would have noticed a little me running around."

"That's because he's from a different timeline," says a female voice. I turn around to see Zelda along with Marth and Ike. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well after these two asked me if I knew where Toon Link was I did some research and found out Toon's from a time where Hyrule was flooded apparently I was a pirate," She explains. I turn around and say to the chibi, "I guess now your apart of the family."

A/N: I almost didn't post this because I thought it was bad but I tried best and now that I think about it I think I did pretty good this being my first fanfic. Tell me what you think. See ya guys later. – Chibi fighter.


End file.
